April 17, 2019 NXT UK results
The April 17, 2019 NXT UK results was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on April 6, 2019 at Brooklyn Pier 12 in New York City, New York. It aired on the WWE Network on April 17, 2019. Summary Although the explosive NXT/205 Live combination of Raul Mendoza & Humberto Carrillo nearly upset Joe & Mark Coffey with a beautiful moonsault/450 Splash combination, the Gallus brothers fired back in a hurry. After Joe delivered a hard uppercut from outside the ring, Mark followed up with a brutal kick, paving the way for The Iron King to execute All The Best for the Bells to give Gallus another huge tag team win as they look to reclaim their kingdom. “Bomber” Dave Mastiff returned to NXT UK in aggressive fashion, laying waste to NXT's Kona Reeves with a beatdown that culminated in a dropkick and an earth-shattering Cannonball. In a post-match interview backstage, however, “Bomber” found himself in a shoving match with Gallus’ Wolfgang, leaving the NXT UK Universe salivating over a possible clash between two strong men. The first-ever NXT UK Women's Champion seemed more aggressive than ever against Kacy Catanzaro, and her mean streak was on full display when she caught her high-flying opponent in the corner before executing the Riptide for the victory. Ripley continued her assault after the bell with her inverted Cloverleaf, possibly to send a message of brutality to new arrival Piper Niven. After NXT UK Tag Team Champion Zack Gibson & James Drake issued an Open Challenge, Kenny Williams & Amir Jordon looked to continue their impressive winning streak and brought the fight to the brash titleholders. Prior to the contest, Gibson & Drake addressed the NXT Universe, claiming that the NXT UK Tag Team Championships were soon to be recognized as the most important titles in WWE. They declared that their Open Challenge Match against The Bhangra Bad Boy & The Lucky Yin would, in fact, be non-title and would be the closest their opponents would ever get to the gold. That claim met with a strong counterpoint, though, when Jordan hit the Swanton Bombay off the ropes during the main event. Although Drake was nearly pinned, Gibson pulled him out of the ring at the last moment, and they proceeded the take a walk. The huge count-out victory over the reigning titleholders not only extended Jordan & Williams’ winning streak to four, but potentially put them in line for a championship bout. Results ; ; *Gallus (Joe Coffey & Mark Coffey) defeated Humberto Carillo and Raul Mendoza *Dave Mastiff defeated Kona Reeves *Rhea Ripley defeated Kacy Catanzaro *Kenny Williams & Amir Jordan defeated Grizzled Young Veterans (James Drake & Zack Gibson) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 4-17-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 4-17-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 4-17-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 4-17-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 4-17-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 4-17-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 4-17-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 4-17-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 4-17-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 4-17-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 4-17-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 4-17-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 4-17-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 4-17-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 4-17-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 4-17-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 4-17-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 4-17-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 4-17-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 4-17-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 4-17-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 4-17-19 NXT UK 22.jpg 4-17-19 NXT UK 23.jpg 4-17-19 NXT UK 24.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #38 results * NXT UK results #38 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #38 on WWE Network Category:2019 events